


Looking for fics

by AAA95



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAA95/pseuds/AAA95
Summary: Looking for a Krashlyn fic
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 9





	Looking for fics

Does anyone know a fic where Ashlyn suffered a head injury where she ends up really mad and hits Ali and then feels guilty about it

And the other fic is where Ashlyn was originally with Alex and then she ends up interested in Ali, the new girl from camp


End file.
